kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Junk Jam
Junk Jam is the 34th episode (33rd in Japan) of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis Cappy Town becomes the universe's newest dumping ground with mountains of garbage, no thanks to Dedede's equally mountainous debt. Eventually, the stink gets to even the highly insensitive Dedede, who still refuses to pay up. He decides to fight fire with "fire" and hacks into the teleporter. Meanwhile, Tiff decides to look for a better alternative and stumbles upon the culprits who have been behind it all along. Episode Summary The episode begins with Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby on Castle Dedede's balcony, with Tiff in particular stargazing using a telescope. She begins to wonder to herself out loud about how space is so large that there must be other life forms somewhere out there that have technology more advanced than hers. Tuff chimes in saying that aliens would "probably suck our brains out and turn us into zombies" (in the original Japanese anime, Tuff states that with technology so advanced, they probably couldn't preserve nature). Tiff replies by stating that she'd love it if beings from another world visited (in the original, she replies by stating that they'd probably have "high standards and would resolve that too"). The two then get into a small disagreement, with Tuff ending by stating he wouldn't like to find out if aliens were nice or not (in the original, Tuff ends by agreeing with Tiff). While this was happening, Kirby looks through the telescope himself, and spots a large UFO flying by. Shocked, he begins running frantically and pointing up at the sky, trying to tell Tiff and Tuff about what he saw. Confused about Kirby's actions, Tiff looks through the telescope once again and sees nothing. The two conclude that it was just a shooting star, but Kirby is still curious about the object. The next day, Cappy Town's residents, including Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby, notice a mysterious giant heap of trash in the middle of town. As per usual, Tiff is suspicious of King Dedede as the one responsible for the mass littering. Right as Tiff was speaking, King Dedede and Escargoon drive into the scene, using King Dedede's Tank. When confronted by Tiff, Dedede laughs and says that he is not responsible while joking about how Cappy Town is "a dump." He then attempts to take a tire from the pile, only to become hit with a "trash avalanche." Disgusted, Escargoon quickly pulls Dedede out of the heap and whisks him back to the castle. Tiff is now even more curious, considering that King Dedede didn't do it as she expected. Throughout the day, more trash progressively shows up around the town, until the next day when most of Dream Land is completely covered. The Cappies begin to attempt to make the best of the litter and thinking up ways to, such as collecting the trash and recycling it or making a landfill out of it. Tiff reminds everyone that they need to find out where all of the garbage is coming from. That night, Tiff decides to stay up late in order to catch the litterbugs red-handed, as well as Tuff and Kirby. They wait in a trashy bathtub in the middle of the junk hills waiting for the one adding to the trash heap to arrive. After a while of nothing eventful happening, the three fall asleep. Suddenly, a giant UFO arrives and covers the area with even more trash. This wakes them back up, and they are quickly swept away by the trash avalanche while riding in the aforementioned bathtub. The avalanche subsides, but they continue sliding down a hill of trash. However, they are stopped when Meta Knight suddenly appears and grabs the tub's shower head with a whip. In a nearby area, the same UFO is still dropping off more trash, and Tiff takes a photo of it. The next morning, Castle Dedede is now covered in the trash as well, and the Cappies are looking at it from afar. Tiff and Tuff then arrive to show everyone what they saw last night: a UFO dropping large quantities of trash. The Cappies then begin to fear that the people responsible are actually aliens from another planet, as well as how they would counterattack against them. Meanwhile, King Dedede discovers that Nightmare Enterprises are the ones dumping the trash. He talks to the N.M.E. Sales Guy and demands that they stop so that his castle is not completely covered. However, the N.M.E. Sales Guy refuses until King Dedede pays off his debt, revealing that it was all a trick to get Dedede to pay off his bills. Frustrated, King Dedede decides to hack into his N.M.E. teleporter in order to force a fire monster out to clean up the trash. Dedede is successful and summons Fire Lion. Immediately afterwards, however, Fire Lion betrays Dedede by attacking him, and then quickly escapes the castle. Outside, Fire Lion burns up an area of the trash as desired, but almost burns up some of the Cappies as well. Seeing this as a threat, Kirby attempts to suck up the flames and transforms into Fire Kirby, but eventually tires out and fails. Fire Lion then lunges towards Kirby and he runs away. While Kirby is fleeing from battle, Fire Lion sets the area surrounding Kirby on fire and corners him. As Fire Lion is slowly approaching him, Tiff then calls the Warp Star, which flies in as planned and swoops up Kirby from an otherwise certain doom. The monster then shoots a fireball up at Kirby as he is flying, but this time he successfully inhales it, transforming into Fire Kirby. The two battlers shoot fireballs at each other that all either miss or collide with one another. They both then shoot huge fire blasts at each other. Kirby's blast overpowers Fire Lion's and expands him until Kirby grabs and throws him into the horizon, exploding in the ocean. After the fiery battle, most of the trash is successfully burned up. However, the UFO returns to dump more trash. Surprisingly, instead of doing as expected, the UFO door opens up, revealing three pink Cappy-like Aliens with green eyes. Tiff approaches the three and yells at them, demanding that they dump their trash at some other planet. The other residents then rally with her and tell them to stop as well. The aliens state that they were told that it was a landfill of some sort. They then re-enter their UFO and use their technology to clean up the remaining trash in Dream Land. Afterwards, they quickly leave without saying anything. That same night, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby are on Castle Dedede's balcony, once more discussing the aliens. Tiff states that they weren't really what she was expecting, while Tuff remarks that the aliens were cool. They ask Kirby what he thinks, but he is all worn out and is fast asleep. They then spot that same UFO dropping the burned up trash from space, which bursts into flames from the atmosphere and creates a meteor shower visible from Dream Land. The episode ends with Tiff making her wish; that Cappy Town will stay the most beautiful place in the universe. Changes in the Dub *In the original, there is a short scene cut from the 4Kids dub where Tiff and Tuff wake up the next day after the first trash heap in the town tree to discover even more trash and comment about it, and then run through the hills and talk to the others. *In the original, the part where some of the Cappies look through the trash for things that may be still of use today is slightly longer, with three Cappies commenting on Kawasaki's cooking when he picks up a rusty frying pan. In the 4Kids dub, Kawasaki still picks up the pan, but the part where some of the Cappies complain about Kawasaki's cooking is cut. *Another short scene that was cut in the 4Kids dub was one where Fololo and Falala remark about how grown-ups are "so stupid." *In the original, Tiff's speech reminding everyone about the garbage is slightly longer than in the 4Kids dub. it:L'invasione dei rifiuti spaziali ja:え〜っ! 宇宙のゴミ捨て場